mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Harding
Joey Olivia Harding (neé Copeland) is the first female lead character in My New Family Series. She is a member of the Copeland Family, the Lawrence Family through her mother and the Harding Family through her marriage. Background Personality She's tough and can stand up against the guys, but she also has her weaknesses and down time, when she's vulnerable and all she can do is cry. She is also really supportive, even if it makes her unhappy, but someone she loves happy. Physical Appearance She has brown eyes, who allowed her to fool people and make them believe that she's the cute little princess she's not and brown curly hair. She was also described as a girly tomboy, wearing mostly hand-me-downs from her brothers and boyish clothes. She never wore make up or styled her hair in some other way than a ponytail or a bun. When she started dating Ryder, she started becoming a little more girly, used a little of make up and dressed a little more girlier with the help of Maia and Reese. She even dyed her tips blond. Biography Olivia was born to Kathy Copeland and her late husband Christopher Copeland in 1998 and she is their only daughter and the second youngest. Her father died when she was just 5 years old, but she still remembers him clearly. After her father died, her aunt Bridgit moved in with them to help her older sister with the kids. 2014 her mother married her now husband Morgan Harding and he and his 4 sons moved in with them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She's not afraid to stand up against the boys *She is supportive, even if the result doesn't make her happy, but when the people she loves are happy, she's happy for them and doesn't ruin it for them Weaknesses *Her father is one of Olivia's biggest weaknesses, maybe even her biggest *She is scared of alcohol and refuses to touch it *Ryder. He makes her go crazy, but also makes her really happy *Promise. She would do everything to protect her daughter Relationships 'Family' Promise Copeland (daughter) She is always there to protect her daughter and does everything that no one can get to her Cale Harding (son) Charlee Harding (daughter) Kathy Harding (mother) Will Copeland (brother) Will is really protective over his little sister. To Olivia he is like a substitute father. Toby Copeland (brother) Dustin Copeland (brother) Cody Copeland (brother) Thomas Copeland (brother) Morgan Harding (step-father) Andy Harding (step-brother) Luke Harding (step-brother) Benny Harding (step-brother) Bridgit Lawrence (maternal aunt) Izzy Lawrence (cousin) Tiffany Ridgewood (paternal half-sister) Meghan Blake (paternal cousin) Meghan is a good friend of Olivia's, not only her cousin. Olivia describes Meghan as one of her favorite cousins. Felicity being the other. Felicity Cooper (paternal cousin) Felicity is a good friend of Olivia's, not only her cousin. Olivia describes Felicity as one of her favorite cousins. Meghan being the other. Indie Copeland (paternal cousin) Indie is like an older sister for Olivia, which is why she goes to her for advice when she found out she was pregnant. August Conte (paternal cousin) Monica Baker (sister-in-law) 'Romantic' Ryder Harding (step-brother/husband; 3 children) Ryder and Olivia have known each other since they were kids and even dated, but were broken up by Tiffany, who had blackmailed him. Ryder and his family then moved away. He came back into Olivia's life as her bully and step-brother. Eventually the two rekindled their feelings. They broke up again when Olivia found out Ryder had put the alcohol into the drinks, but once again they couldn't stay away from each other. Years later they broke up again, when Tiffany tricked him into cheating on her. The two broke up again, leading Olivia to move back home. In the end Olivia forgave Ryder, moving back into the apartment with Promise and he finally proposed her. Fabian Fitzgerald (close friend/ex-boyfriend) Fabian and Olivia met on one of Ryder's parties, where they shared their first kiss. Later on they started bonding over their common enemy, Ryder Harding. After Olivia chose Ryder and he started dating Maia, they grew apart. Years later the two meet again, when Olivia was single again and they started dating again, yet they broke up again when Olivia realized she wasn't ready for a new relationship and that she wasn't over Ryder. They estranged from each other until their daughters' friendship brought them back together as friends. 'Friends' Maia Sharp (best friend) Olivia and Maia met at their lockers in Freshman year. Olivia's hand got by her locker and she slammed the door close, not knowing her hand was there. When Olivia screamed, Maia instantly opened the locker again and brought her to the school nurse, which had sent her to the hospital. Reese Ortega (best friend) Olivia and Reese met at camp and had a long distant friendship. After Reese moved to the US, they got close again and Reese helped with Olivia's revenge plan on Ryder. 'Enemies' Eliza Fitzgerald Jonah Miller Bethany (dislikes) Katherine Harper Jasmine Hunter Lily Germaine Name Trivia *She's the only girl of the Copeland family *She's the only girl in the Harding-Copeland family *Her health class calls her "Cow" and Ryder started that name *She's a vegetarian *She never liked meat, even as a toddler she just spit it out *She's not afraid of her brothers eating her food *She's used to be a girly tomboy, now she is more girly *She's a singer and a songwriter *She plays the piano *She was previously portrayed by Madison McLaughlin *Olivia got pregnant in January 2016 *She gave birth to her daughter in Chapter 20 of Smoke and Fire, which took place in September 2016 *She's part of the Go Down Gang, who are trying to find out why the A-Gang is trying to ruin the Copeland/Harding's life *Her Instagram is @liveycope *She has a matching tattoo with her husband Ryder Category:Character Category:Female Category:1998 Category:Vegetarian Category:Olivia (first name) Category:Joey (first name) Category:Copeland Category:Student Category:Copeland-Harding Family Category:Boxing Category:Singing Category:Writing Category:Playing Instruments Category:Go Down Gang Category:Mother Category:Parent Category:Teen Parent Category:Copeland Family Category:Jefferson High School Alumni Category:American Category:Canadian Category:Morrison Creek University Alumni Category:First Generation Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:My New Family Category:Smoke and Fire Category:The Ex Game Category:I Promise You Category:Lead Character Category:The Exes Category:Just My Luck Category:Noted Category:Evermore